Dreams of the Past
by lilith210
Summary: Toby is having dreams about the Labyrinth, will Sarah tell him what really happened?
1. Dreams of the Past

Dreams of the Past  
  
(Author's note: This fic is about Toby who is now about 16 and how him being stuck in the Labyrinth has affected him. No like, No read. I do not  
own these characters.blah.blah.blah.)  
  
Toby sat up in his bed; sweat poring down his face. He stumbled out of bed and walked haphazardly down the stairs. He reached the phone and dialed blindly.  
  
The phone rang about ten times before a groggy voice answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sarah, it Toby," he said quietly so not to wake his parents.  
  
"Hey Toby, why are you calling me so late?" Sarah asked sleepily.  
  
"Well, you see," he laughed nervously, "I keep having this really weird dream and I had it again tonight.  
  
"I was a baby and I was taken to The Castle Beyond the Goblin City to become a goblin. And it was all because you didn't want me around.  
  
"The rest of the dream I watched you travel through the Labyrinth to find me. And you met a bunch of well.interesting creatures.  
  
"Um. Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus and his valiant steed, I don't remember it's name, but it was a dog just like Merlin. Sarah, Sarah? Are you still there?" Toby finished.  
  
"Yeah Toby I'm here. Listen that dream your having, its probably just because I used to read that story to you when you were little," Sarah replied soothingly.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right. I guess I just freaked myself out. 'Night Sarah and Thanks."  
  
"No problem Toby. Goodnight," Sarah said and she hung up the phone.  
  
Toby walked back up to his room and lay back down onto his bed. He pulled the blankets to his shoulders and rolled over; his eyes flitted toward the window where an off white owl sat perched.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sarah hand up the phone and rolled over onto her side. She contemplated whether or not she should have told Toby the truth about what happened thirteen years ago. 'No,' she thought decisively, 'now is not the time.'  
  
She fell asleep within about fifteen minutes, as she slept she began to talk:  
  
"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to The Castle Beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great. my kingdom is as great."  
  
She woke up screaming, "You have no power over me!" 


	2. No Choice

No Choice  
  
Toby sat alone in his room, it was raining and his parents had gone out to the movies leaving him home alone. He wished his sister Sarah was with him, he didn't really like being home alone on nights like this.  
  
There was a sharp rapping at his window, he jumped and looked over. There for the fifth day in a row was an off white owl perched outside his window. Suddenly a rush of sympathy for the poor bird flooded him. He walked over to the window, undid the latch and opened the window. The bird flew into the room nearly knocking him over; he followed the bird's progress. It stopped next to his bed; a white light momentarily obscured his view.  
  
There were the owl had been floating was a tall man with spiky blond hair and dressed in old English style clothes. Toby recognized him immediately, "You. You're not real, you're a character in a story."  
  
"Oh my dear boy," Jareth said in a cool voice, "I'm no character in a story, I'm real. And I'm here to take you with me."  
  
Toby looked at him stunned, "What?"  
  
"Did you know your sister talks in her sleep? Well she does and tonight she said something very interesting." His voice changed suddenly until it sounded exactly like Sarah's, "'I wish the Goblin's would come and take you away, right now.' Well of course she had used your name before she said that so I assumed she meant you."  
  
Toby said nothing he was so confused, he had heard those words before, but they were just words in a story they couldn't be real. And there was no way that this man was taking him anywhere.  
  
"You have no choice," Jareth said calmly. 


	3. Broken Hearts

Sarah sat up bolt right, drenched in cold sweat, her eyes were blurred and she could taste the tears she had been shedding during her restless sleep. She had dreamt about the night with Toby again, she tried hard to escape that dream but it wanted her so she was useless to resist.

She rolled over and saw her boyfriend lying next to her. 'Should I tell him,' she wondered to herself. Her boyfriend's breathe came slowly and steadily. He worked at the nearby college, trying to get his degree, he loved science and he felt that everyone should understand it. 'But he will never understand this,' she thought, 'He's a man of figure's and facts and I have no proof but my dreams.'

She rolled over and draped her arm across him, despite the fact that he wouldn't, couldn't understand what had happened so many years ago she still loved him. He was not cruel, he listened to her even if he didn't quite understand all her beliefs.

His soft brown hair shifted with the breathe of the fan, his soft brown skin was warm underneath her fingers, and his green eyes were hidden beneath their lids. Deep down she hoped that those eyes in their dream sights were seeing her.

A breeze from outside opened the window, Sarah got up to close it when she remembered that the window was locked. She backed away from the window and in fluttered Jareth. His features, nor his clothes, hadn't changed since the last time she saw him.

Sarah ran to wake Johnathin, her boyfriend, but a goblin popped up and prevented her from reaching him. "Calm down, my queen," Jareth said maliciously, "He won't wake up for a few hours now."

"What did you do to him?" Sarah barked furiously, how could he be here this wasn't right she destroyed him. Didn't she?

"It's just a simple sleeping spell nothing to worry about, well, at least in his case," an evil grin curled onto Jareth's face. Sarah's questioning look told him to continue, "You really should see someone about your sleep talking. I mean I was here earlier tonight and I heard you say those words." A small 'No' escaped Sarah's lips.

"Oh yes," Jareth continued, "'I wish the Goblins would come and take you away, right now.' Well, I would have been confused as to who you were talking about had you not said 'Toby if you don't stop crying I will say the words.' I could only guess that you meant your brother, now we can start over again

"Sarah, take this," he directed giving her a beautiful glass orb, that shone a million different colors, "Take this and be mine, you can stay with me and Toby. Write a letter telling this fool that you decided that you could never be with such an idiot. Sarah, run away with me."

"I destroyed you," was all Sarah could say, her mind was reeling. "I destroyed you," she repeated but now even she wasn't convinced.

"No," Jareth replied, "You only broke my heart."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

A/N: Ha I knew I would finally get this chapter done, it took about three tries before I came up with this so Yay. Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but I got to it so I deserve credit. Hopefully it won't take as long to finish the next chapter, but hoping is for the chronically normal. Guess that's all so See ya'll later. Traci


End file.
